Destiny
by Kine X
Summary: Destiny, or Fate, can be quite the cruel thing. I am here to tell you about it.


Disclaimer: This Author does not own much of anything, let alone One Piece or anything that you may recognize.

Destiny

The thing that we call '_Destiny_', or '_Fate_', is an unknown entity, or thing, that we believe we have full control over. This belief is not true, yet, it is not false; we can control our adventure, but we can't control how we start our journey or how we will end it. I am here to show you many of the poor, or not so poor, depending upon your perception of existence, fates that could have been thrust upon you or can be thrust upon you. It's best to watch what you wish for.

"Dammit," He thought to himself, "I could have wished for an unlimited amount of money, that I was able to do magic, or that I could understand and use any and every single language that existed. But I didn't. I had to go and wish my Damned self into the Dimension of FREAKING DOCTOR WHO!"

It didn't seem that our protagonist was really right in the head at the moment.

"I mean, how _stupid_ do you have to be to wish that?" He asked no one particularly, "Oh, the wishing part went just _fantastic_, the part that went oh, so, _horribly_ wrong was when I didn't SPECIFY MY DAMN WISH!"

I could really understand what he meant, after all, he was a cat... It seems that you probably don't know what is going on, so I'll fill you in...

(Line Break)

_The Past_

(Line Break)

_A Shooting Star flew just in his line of sight as he was looking up towards the sky._

"_Oh!", He softly exclaimed, "A Shooting Star," He breathed in slightly, hoping to not aggravate his injuries. He had just been jumped, ganged up on, by some kids in his class. Earlier that day, he had been paired up with one of the most popular girls in school, Hannah Eliot, and he made her laugh or some stupid bull. Apparently he wasn't aloud to do so, which would explain the knife wound that he had to his side. "I better make a wish." And he did._

"_I wish, I wish, upon a star, please take me away from here. Take me to the place I wish, the place so far, take me to... the... Doctor's... lair." The last thing that our protagonist seen was a Bright Flash of White before he fell unconscious._

_(Line Break)_

The Present

(Line Break)

"How the _HELL_ does this even _happen_!" He was looking into a mirror when he... spoke, though he shouldn't have been able to, "I mean... I know I wished to go to the Doctor's place but... come on." He whined pitifully. "I didn't want to be a _Cat_!"

All of the sudden a sound came blaring through the room he was in.

_**VWORP-VWORP-VWORP**_

He jumped off the sink he was perched on and pelted his way toward where he heard the racket originate from.

Just as he reached the doorway he stopped and looked out into the room. A giant column sat in the middle, at it's base was a control panel of some sort that ran it's way all around the column. A man and a woman stood, one grasping at the rail and the other at the control panel.

"D-Doctor... what was that sound just now?" The woman, about 5' 6", wearing a futuristic outfit, asked the man.

"Oh, dun't yeh worry yeh lit'le 'ead lass. It were just the breaks, it were." The man responded. He was a little... over weight, about 5' 5" even, a receding hair line, an unkempt beard, and our protagonist could swear that he was able to smell the man from over 10 feet away. "New why dun't I just shew yeh right 'ut 'ere, lass. We jus' lan'ed in New Yerk Cit'y, Tew Thusan' und Thir'een." The "Doctor" led her right out the one-way door that led to the outside world. Our protagonist jumped and hurried towards them, running out right between their legs, off the curb, and straight through the stre-

_**ERRRRRR**_-**Thunk**

"Huh, I wender hew tha' Cat gut in the T.A.R.D.I.S?" The "Doctor" asked aloud. "Uh well, the peer bligh'er wouldn've las'ed all tha' lunger. Le's go, Lass, I'm thinkun abut 'avin sumtin ta ea' righ' new, I'm pret'y hungry."

And off the "Doctor" and this "Lass" went, back into the T.A.R.D.I.S and away from 'New York City, 2013', never to appear there again. Our protagonist got what he wished, to go to where the Doctor dwell, and that takes one of the, just about, unlimited ways that our 'Destiny' can end. The lesson learned from this 'One Shot'? You should specify what you wish for, if you ever get a wish. After all, you don't want some random being deciding what, where, or how you should go. It is _your_ choice to choose the meats in the 'Destiny' sandwich.

(Line Break)

**I do not really know where I'm going with this. Maybe I'll just right tons of random 'One Shots'. If you want to use any of these, go ahead, as long as you inform me of which one (Chapter #) you are going to try. Think of these 'One Shots' as challenges if you wish. For example, instead of our protagonist being killed a car, have him find 11vnth and hang around him, that is, if you want. Good luck and, please, continue reading.**

**Protagonist: Allen Wrenworth. Height: 5' 5", Brown hair, The typical, average male.**


End file.
